Easter's Hope
by LittleBell8
Summary: Ever since I was a little girl I loved Easter. And now that I was older I still didn't stop believing, because I still got an Easter egg. And even though I never saw or spoke to the Easter bunny I knew he was there... he was my friend. There was a chance that this could be my last Easter though. And I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye. BunnymundxOC


The meadow was just as beautiful as the year before. The sun glistened like gold, flowers bloomed in an array of colors, and the grass danced in the wind. It was such a wondrous place that had almost a magical feel. This was my haven. And every year on Easter I would come here.

Since I was a little girl I had ventured to this place on Easter, and when I wasn't looking an egg would appear. I never wanted a basket full of eggs. That one egg was always enough, because I knew that the Easter bunny made this one egg just for me. He thought of me every year. Even now that I was older I still came here and even though I wasn't a child anymore an egg would still appear, just for me.

The last few years had been difficult for me though. I had received some bad news. Easter and the meadow became my place of hope. They reminded me of the good that I was more prone to forget.

I took my shoes off as I stepped into the meadow. The grass tickled my toes, making me giggle. Oh how I had missed this place. The wind made my dress lightly flutter and the sun warmed my skin. As I crossed the meadow I took in the beauty before kneeling in the grass.

"Alright Easter bunny, I'm here. You should know that I almost didn't make it this year. It's been a long year, so I really hope your here," I spoke to the flowers around me, not knowing where to really talk to. "I'm going to close my eyes now and hope that you leave me another gift. So...here we go."

I covered my eyes with my hands and counted in my head. One year I had tried to peak and my bunny knew. There was no egg as long as I was peaking. Until my eyes were completely covered no egg would be left. Since then I've become patient and always covered my eyes. Once I reached twenty in my head and uncovered my eyes, and before me sat a gorgeous egg.

The egg was golden and sparkled with magic. There were decretive lines and dots but that isn't what made this egg unique. Little rabbits danced on the egg magically as they chased hearts. Once the rabbit caught the heart it snuggled it close and let it go, beginning the chase again. A lot of thought went into this egg. And it was just for me.

"I know I say this every year, but I think this one is my favorite... thank you," I said, as I held my egg and continued to watch the rabbits chase the hearts. While I was filled with joy, my dark cloud still seemed to loom over my head. "I feel like I should tell you what's going on, so you're prepared if I... if I don't show up next year."

There was a rustle in the bushes, at the edge of the meadow, but I didn't think much on it as I continued to talk, "You see I've been sick the last few years. The doctors don't know what's wrong with me, or when it'll be my time to...go. So I want you to know that if I don't show up next year it isn't my choice. My time has simply come to an end."

There was nothing but silence as the wind danced through the grass and flowers. I don't know what I was expecting, but I didn't think I would get a response. "What do you mean you're sick?"

The Australian voice startled me so much that I couldn't stop the shriek from leaving my lips. I clutched my egg close to me as my eyes darted from place to place, looking for whoever spoke. Logically, I knew someone had to be at the meadow in order to leave me an egg, but I never thought who they might be after all these years. Were they young, or old? They sounded older by the voice. Did they have a family? Where did they live? Was the meadow their home? All these thoughts raced through my head.

"Who's there?"

Again there was a stretch of silence before, "I thought it'd be obvious. I'm the Easter bunny. Don't tell me you don't believe that after you've been coming here all these years?"

I didn't know what to think. I had always believed it was the Easter bunny, felt in my heart that it was him. I guess I was just going to have to have faith.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. You just startled me is all."

"Well shelia, apology accepted. I didn't mean to startle you... but what do you mean that you're sick?" I couldn't help but find comfort in this voice that I didn't have a face to. He just made me feel comfortable, helped me to relax.

"It's just as I said. I've been sick for awhile now, and it's only getting worse. I had a spell recently that had me believing I wouldn't even make it here today, so I thought you should know the truth. It wouldn't be right to leave you wondering as to why I didn't show up next year." It was hard believing that my future was so short, but I have come to accept my fate. Life is about the good and the bad. We can't just accept the good, we have to learn to accept the bad as well; and I feel that I have done that.

"But... you have to come back. You always come back. I bring Easter to the children but you, you are my Easter. You are my hope!" I could hear both fear and desperation in the voice, and it saddened me that I was doing this to him. Even though we have shared this day in silence for years I felt a certain familiarity to him. And because of this I gathered up my courage to make a request without fear.

"I am sorry, but I can't control what's happening and the doctors haven't been able to do anything to help me. Would you please come out here. I really wish to see you," I confessed, hoping that I wouldn't be rejected.

The bushes rustled in front of me, but no one appeared. For a moment I thought I had scared my Easter bunny away when he spoke up, "Alright, but ya have to cover your eyes first. And no peaking! I always know when you're peaking you little hoon." I couldn't stop myself from laughing at the Australian lingo, it made him seem more endearing. So with no intentions of peaking and covered my eyes.

There was no indication of his approach, all I heard was birds whistling in the distance. I was both excited and scared. This was going to change everything. If I had another Easter next year it would be nowhere near the same as the rest, because I would finally be able to share with the one who always brought me such joy on this day.

Two hands were placed over mine, letting me know that he was standing right in front of me, but it didn't feel quite like hands. I thought for sure that I felt fur, and maybe pads? What was going on.

"Now shelia I don't want you to be afraid. Once you see me just remember all the years we've spent together, all the eggs and the magic. You just have to _believe_ and everything will be okay." And with that my hands were pulled from my face, and I was able to see my Easter bunny for the first time. I couldn't stop the gasp from escaping me once I laid eyes on him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So this is both a rough draft and an idea that I had. I haven't decided if I want to continue and make this into a full blown story yet. So I wanted to get some feedback and hear your thoughts. Just don't expect any updates right away because I'm still in the beginning stages of this. Please let me know what you'd think and if I should continue it.**


End file.
